Seasons
by empyreality
Summary: The seasons may change, but my love for you will never wane. SasuHina


**I'm not dead! I've been having some major writer's block with my "I Love the Music" and "Broken Promises" So those are on hold for now. I don't think you guys missed me too much but here's a little something for my beloved SasuHina fandom.**

**All standard disclaimers apply. These characters are NOT mine.**

Sasuke Uchiha was not fond of much, he didn't like fangirls, he didn't like ramen and many other things that still reared their ugly heads too often in his opinion. He didn't like the seasons either, but he supposed out of all of them, he liked winter best. Why? Really, he didn't know. Maybe it was because the other seasons were too bothersome so winter was the favorite by default. The seasons reminded him too much of the people in his life, people he regretfully admitted, were important to him. That didn't mean he liked them though.

Spring, it was beautiful, much like his pink-haired teammate. He had to acknowledge that Sakura had indeed grown pretty over the years, her petal pink hair and slender form often garnered much attention from the guys in Konoha. Although her appearance was pleasing however, her behavior was not so attractive. In spring, rain often came, pouring down, irritating and unpleasant. Unfortunately, like the rain, her tears came often and marred her face. Still, he couldn't change that, he had other duties. She may have been his comrade, but that didn't make her his responsibility. Although it was a relatively subdued season, the constant sounds were annoying. The sounds of nature, welcoming spring, were much akin to Sakura's endless chatter. Unfortunately, it was no less annoying.

Summer, he admitted he didn't hate the season as so many thought. Summer was the time to push one's self the limit, to become strong. However, the season could be overbearing. Its unrelenting heat and the constant sun were bothersome during training. Even the colors associated with the season bothered him. The bright yellows and oranges, the blue skies, all reminded him of his loud and obnoxious teammate.

Fall unsettled him. The brilliant hues of the leaves as fell from the branches brought back memories. Memories he wanted to forget. Red, falling all around him, it made him think of his eyes. The red that bled through when he fought, the red that dominated his brother's eyes, his clan's eyes, the eyes that so many envied. The red that lay around him, painting the ground in scarlet shades was like blood. He was a ninja, he should be used to it but he wasn't prepared for the rush when Itachi's spilled across the floor. It was red, just like his parents'. No, Sasuke was not fond of autumn. It reminded him of his past, mistakes, regrets, and his blind desire for vengeance. It was a time of plenty and thanks, a time for happiness. It made him debate his self-imposed solitude.

Winter at first was just like any other season. Once, he had hated the season, thinking it got in the way of training. But then, he met _her._ Of course he had known about her, she was the heiress to one of the noble clans, but he never really got to know her. She was, refreshing, like the brisk winds of winter. Unlike other girls, she did not fawn over him and adore him solely due to his appearance, she tried to understand him. Eventually, she knew him better than he knew himself, but he was getting used to it. The snow that he used to find vexing now was beautiful. It was white, like her eyes, it was pure, just like her and the night skies, illuminated with stars always made him think of her, bits of snow caught in her hair. Winter, a time when the world slept, a time where others yearned for the beauty of spring, had its own beauty, one that Sasuke made sure to see.

As he cradled Hinata in his arms, her soft blue hair fanned against him, Sasuke suddenly no longer wondered why he liked winter so much. Together, they looked out into the winter night sky, looking towards their future and they knew, they were happy.

_The seasons may change, but my love for you will never wane._


End file.
